The present invention relates to an appliance for health examination, especially a health examination card and its explainer that can be used at home for self-health care.
For long, it is well known that using urine diagnosis test papers in many biochemical tests of human body can provide important references for disease diagnoses. However, these tests are all carried out in the hospital, besides, these tests are very bothering. Hence, most people are afraid of the bother and do not go to the hospital. This is very unfavorable for the early-find of diseases. Thus, it is advantageous for the whole-people health care to simplify and popularize the test method on the basis of the feature that urine diagnosis test papers reflect the test results through color changes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a health examination card and its explainer that facilitate self inspecting health status. This health examination card and its explainer can be conveniently used to inspect the health condition of family members at home and other places so as to find symptoms of diseases early and annihilate the disease at its early stage.
The health examination card of the present invention comprises a test strip (i.e. carrier) that is made of a transparent or white plastic sheet being 2.0-10.0 mm wide, 40.0-150.0 mm long or 21.0-56.0 mm wide, 40.0-100.0 mm long. The blood (BLD), bilirubin (BIL), urobilinogen (URO), protein (PRO), nitrite (NIT), glucose (GLU), free calcium (Ca), etc. test paper patches having semi-quantitative test function and capable of biochemical test are attached on the test strip in a particular sequence and at fixed intervals. A recognizable hand-hold label is marked on the test strip. The test strip is shaped as a rectangular strip. The test paper patches attached on the strip are square. The card explainer of the present invention consists of a LCD screen, a specially designed core element and input keys made from plastic or rubber. The input keys are laterally arranged in 7 rows from top to bottom corresponding to the sequence of test paper patches on the test strip and these rows respectively represent the biochemical test items of blood (BLD), bilirubin (BIL), urobilinogen (URO), protein (PRO), nitrite (NIT), glucose (GLU), free calcium (Ca), etc. On the surfaces of the input keys, there are printed the different reference colors corresponding to the gradient of the semi-quantitative density reaction color of each test paper patch. These keys are longitudinally divided into five groups that respectively represent the test results of (xe2x88x92), +, ++, +++, ++++. The analysis program of each above biochemical test item is incorporated in the core element. The core element is connected to each key through electronic circuits. The health examination card is hermetically packaged in single or 2-5 strips with drying agent. Each package of the health examination card is allotted with a card explainer.